


Тройной эспрессо

by Windwave



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, я не знаю что здесь происходит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тут должно быть саммари, но на самом деле это просто драббл про Сола. И песни The Doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тройной эспрессо

Первые слова появляющегося на пороге Сола - «Франческа, кофе. Сейчас».  
На часах - едва ли не одиннадцать, Хьюэл и Патрик торчат в офисе уже час, и последний за это время успел выкурить от скуки с пол десятка сигарет.  
Не успев дойти до порога собственного кабинета, Сол останавливается и разворачивается, прищелкивая пальцами.  
\- Двойной. Нет, даже тройной. Ну, Сладкие Булочки, ты знаешь, чем меня порадовать.  
Франческа не любит - ненавидит - это прозвище, но Сол уже скрывается за дверью.

Сол выглядит сонным и помятым, костюм на нём - вчерашний, а под глазами залегли круги.  
Не то, чтобы Патрик запоминает костюмы своего босса…. а, дьявол, он их действительно запоминает - привычки бывшего копа, которые нельзя вытравить из памяти.  
За последние две недели Патрик вообще очень многое узнал: здоровяк Хьюэл любит кошек, Франческа на самом деле куда суровей, чем кажется, а Сол обожает крепкий кофе, глотает горсти витамин, и зовут его на самом Джимми.  
Узнать последнее было не сложно, несмотря на то, что Сол это скрывает.  
Коповские привычки. Патрик ни черта с собой сделать не может, да и не старается.

После того, как Франческа относит кофе в кабинет, проходит не больше пяти минут. Сол возвращается в приемную, чашка в одной руке, в другой - листок бумаги, который плавно планирует на секретарский стол.  
\- Список дел на сегодня.  
Тонкие брови Франчески ползут вверх, и Сол, сделав долгий глоток, а потом отставив чашку, любезно поясняет:  
\- У меня сегодня выходной. Хьюэл, ты сегодня отвечаешь за то, чтобы никакие ублюдки не обижали мисс Сладкие Булочки…  
\- Ох, Сол, заткнись.  
\- И чтобы завтра мой офис стоял на том же месте, где и раньше.  
Хьюэл лениво шевелится в кресле рядом с Патриком, потом отмахивается, мол - понял, понял.   
Защищать Франческо - то еще дело, особенно если учесть, что в одном из ящиков её стола (в том, что ближе всего к руке) лежит заряженный кольт сорок пятого калибра.  
\- Куби, - Сол давит зевок, - отвезешь меня домой.  
\- Сейчас? - Он прячет только-только выуженную сигарету обратно в пачку. Возвращает Хьюэлу его маленькую приставку - или как там правильно они называются? Патрик не знает, да ему и всё равно, нужно было просто скоротать время.   
\- Сейчас. 

Его работа сейчас - не хуже той, что была в Бостоне, да и, по-честному, куда лучше. Иногда Патрик задумывается о том, жалеет ли он об утраченном значке, но буквально через пару секунд признаётся себя - нет. Он вообще не склонен к долгим размышлениям. К внутренним монологам - тоже.  
Ему куда больше нравится просто наблюдать. Отмечать детали. Запоминать незначительные моменты.

Сол тяжело падает на переднее пассажирское кресло. Устало зевает и прикрывает глаза.  
\- Плохая ночь? - Невзначай интересуется Патрик, выводя белый Кадилак со стоянки.  
\- Уммх? Да. Вторая часть ночи и раннее утро - провел их в крайне гостеприимном, - Сол кривит губы, - полицейском управлении, доказывая копам, что им стоит отпустить моего клиента хотя до завтрашнего дня. Ненавижу копов.  
\- Они тоже от тебя не в восторге.  
В каждом крупном городе есть свой собственный Сол Гудман, Патрик это прекрасно знает - какой-нибудь адвокат, достаточно хитрый и умный, чтобы нагревать руки на грязных делах, оставаясь при этом на свободе. И иногда - даже вне подозрений.  
\- У каждого из нас есть список тех, кого мы ненавидим, - Сол пожимает плечами. - А я - достаточно классный парень, чтобы оказаться в списке пары десятков копов.  
Патрик хмыкает. А потом хмыкает еще раз, услышав вопрос:  
\- А кто в твоем списке?  
\- М-мм… - он останавливается перед светофором, барабанит пальцами по кожаной обивке руля. Пижонская машина для пижонского Сола Гудмана. - В моем списке…? Хм. Мой папаша, мамаша бывшей жены и Опра Уинфри.  
\- Нужно быть полным ублюдком, чтобы ненавидеть Опру.   
\- Ага. Я знаю.  
Красный наконец сменяется зеленым. За окном проносится пыльный Альбукерке, а Патрик чувствует на себе заинтересованный взгляд. Он косится на Сола.  
\- Что?  
\- Я думал, ты скажешь - «ненавижу ниггеров, правительство и геев». Или что-то такое.  
\- По вечерам я пью в баре с Хюэлом, а на правительство мне насрать.   
Сол молча кивает, потом протягивает руку, включая проигрыватель. Из колонок раздаётся быстрая и отрывистая мелодия, а потом хриплый голос Моррисона поёт что-то о любви.  
От офиса до дома Сола - двадцать минут. Оставшееся время они едут молча, слушают The Doors и спят. По крайней мере, Патрику кажется, что Гудман придремал.   
Когда Патрик загоняет машину на площадку перед домом - аккуратный газон, белые стены, всё как у нормальных людей, Сол неожиданно спрашивает:  
\- А что насчёт геев?  
Патрик чешет небритую щеку. Патрик заглушает двигатель и вытаскивает ключи. Патрик первый раз переспал с парнем, когда ему было восемнадцать.   
Пока он думает, Сол снова зевает, а потом начинает выбираться из машины.  
\- Когда я хочу спать, я слишком много болтаю. В том числе и со своей охраной. Заберешь меня завтра в девять.  
Патрик пожимает плечами. А потом говорит в спину, скрытую аккуратно сидящим пиджаком.  
\- А на геев мне не насрать.  
Он захлопывает дверь, сдаёт назад, а Моррисон поёт про странные дни. И в этом нет никакого смысла.


End file.
